Watchbands in the prior art have mostly been of a width substantially equal to the length of the lateral retaining pins of the wrist watch being supported, but some prior bands, especially those constructed of leather, have been wider with pin-retaining loops stitched to the face of the band. It is also recognized that the material called "Velcro" has been adapted to bands for various uses usually with a square link or the like permitting an end portion of the band or strap to be returned for fastening. There is a need for a wide watchband that can be manufactured economically.